Johnicienta
by Rukia 2.0
Summary: John es una pobre, disculpen, un pobre joven que vive junto a su hermana bajo las malévolas manos de su joven padrastro Jim Moriarty. Ambos hermanos viven como esclavos pero cierto día llega una invitación desde el palacio real anunciando la elección de una esposa para el príncipe Sherlock, todas las chicas del reino deberán presentarse. Lo que no sabía John es que el también iría.


**Disclaimer:** Quiero aclarar que este fic esta basado integramante en un extra del Manga "Koi suru boukun" de Hinako Takanaga. Si alguien lo conoce debe saber a que extra me refiero pero si quieren saber mas no duden en preguntarme que les mando el link para que lo vean. Cambie muchas cosa pero la estructura es la misma. Es un fic cortito que escribi hace mucho(el año pasado?)y lo encontre mientras buscaba unas cosas, espero lo disfruten porque me diviertio hacerlo, aunque no salió tan gracioso como quisiera. Tampoco lo arregle mucho porque el tiempo es oro XDD asi que tiene todos los errores del mundo.

* * *

**Johnicienta**

_"Una historia de amor, vestidos y puños"_

* * *

Había una vez dos hermanos que vivían bajo las garras de su padrastro malvado Jim Moriarty. Él era malvado y los trataba como sirvientes. Eran John y Harriet Watson, aunque John era el único que hacia todo mientras Harry se la pasaba tomando cerveza.

En fin, su padrastro malvado los maltrataba y se había quedado con todo el dinero su madre. Ambos hermanos debían hacer lo que su joven padrastro les ordenaba o los castigaba con su fusta. Pobres, vivían sufriendo.

Un día llego una invitación del palacio real. Anunciando que el príncipe Sherlock Holmes iba a escoger esposa. Todas las jovencitas del reino debían presentarse con sus mejores atuendos. Jim estaba furioso porque solo escogerían chicas. Aunque por ser rico lo dejaban entrar como amigo del príncipe.

Harriet reboso en alegría, su oportunidad había llegado.

— ¡Por fin podre tener al amor de mi vida!—saltó con la invitación en sus manos.

—Si mal no recuerdo Harriet, eres lesbiana—dijo John con un tono cansino.

—Por eso, habrá muchas chicas ahí. Todas las mujeres solteras del reino— John la miró escéptico. Su hermana saltaba como conejo.

— No iras. —sentenció luego de un momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —pregunto sus hermana quejumbrosa.

— Acaso no recuerdas que ahí estará Jim Moriarty. ¿Qué pasa si te ve?

— Me vestiré tan bien que no sabrá que soy yo—musitó, Harry orgullosa—ya verás.

—No lo harás y punto. No pienso dejarte hacer esa locura.

Harriet lo miro enojada y se fue a su cuarto con un puchero en su cara.

Llegada la noche Jim se vistió con su mejor traje. Les ordenó a sus dos hijastros dejar el lugar limpio para cuando el llegara. Y le advirtió a Harry ni atreverse a aparecer por el palacio. Ambos asistieron obedientemente.

Ni bien se alejó el carruaje de su malvado padrastro, Harriet corrió a su habitación emocionada. John se extrañó ante el comportamiento de su hermana y supuso que ella no le haría caso e iría a la fiesta. Le ordenó abrir la puerta pero Harriet no respondió. Enojado empujó la puerta con fuerza sin encontrar a su hermana. Había varios vestidos tirados en su cama y cuando miro por la ventana, Harriet Watson montaba sobre un caballo directo hacia el palacio.

— ¡Lo siento hermanito, pero debo hacerlo! —gritó mientras se alejaba.

John suspiro cansado y entendió a donde habían ido a parar sus ahorros. No podía hacer nada, ahí mirando desde la ventana, mientras una vena se formaba en su frente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Maldita Harry, la pagarás muy caro. Este mes serás tu quien se encargue de los chanchos—maldijo mientras barría la cocina. Sin embargo esa no era su mayor preocupación. Si su padrastro la encontraba ahí todo acabaría para su hermana.

Dejo la escoba y empezó a caminar en círculos, nervioso y lleno de angustia.

Entonces algo empezó a zumbar. Cuando lo busco vio una especie de insecto con alas. ¿O un hombrecito con alas?

—Hola querido John, yo soy tu— intento decir la cosa pero un golpe con la escoba lo hizo callar.

—Dios mío, estos insectos son cada vez más grandes—se quejó John mientras trataba de aplastarlo.

El hado padrino se agrando rápidamente quedando en medio de la sala totalmente sucio. John pego un salto del susto.

—Como dije soy tu hado padrino y he venido a concederte cualquier deseo. Note que estás preocupado—dijo el hada mientras se limpiaba.

— ¿Qué cosa eres tú?—preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de golpear a el hada nuevamente.

—Espera, espera…—trato de detenerlo el hada—soy tu hada padrino, Mike. Vengo a concederte deseos.

— ¿Tú?

—Así es.

—Con esa bata de hospital.

—Bueno, está bien soy el hada de los dientes pero como te vi tan angustiado decidí ayudarte.

John lo miró dudoso.

—Vamos hombre, solo soy un amigo. Necesitas ayuda con tu hermana ¿verdad?

—Mi hermana, es cierto, debo hacer algo para ayudarla.

—Por eso estoy aquí John, voy a ayudarte, dime que deseas y tratare de concedértelo.

—Necesito entrar en el palacio para poder traerla de vuelta.

—Muy bien…—el hada revoleo su barita sobre John y unas luces rodearon al rubio creando una especie de capullo mágico sobre él.

Y entonces con un ¡Plop! John tenía un hermoso vestido rojo sobre él.

Mike sonreía orgulloso ante su poder mientras John se volvía blanco.

—Que mierdas tratas de hacer—Dijo John enervado, mientras tomaba al hada de la solapa.

— Cal…Cálmate John, acaso no querías entrar en el palacio. Solo pueden ir mujeres a la fiesta.

—Pensé que me vestirías de mozo, o me darías algo para hacerme invisible ¡No esto!

—Lo siento—dijo Mike arrepentido—me parecía la mejor opción.

—Sácame esta cosa y dame algo que pueda usar para entrar ahí.

—Lo siento John mis poderes son limitados, use todas mis energías en ese vestido..

John quedo de piedra. Mientras Mike trataba de sonar agradable.

—Déjalo. Iré así—renegó John dejando a Mike, no podía perder más tiempo. Su hermana estaba en peligro. Monto sobre un caballo con las faldas por el aire rumbo al castillo.

— ¡Gracias!—gritó, de todos modos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mientras tanto en el castillo._

—Deja de quejarte y quédate quieto Sherlock—Dijo Mycroft cansado.

— ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme en el trono? —se quejó Sherlock.

—Es para que puedas ver mejor a las chicas.

—Estoy casado con mi trabajo, no necesito esposa Mycroft—protesto el príncipe a su hermano.

—Eres un príncipe soltero, que debe ayudarme a gobernar este reino. No ir a su aventuritas.

— Has lo que quieras, pero al final de este baile no escogeré a nadie. Todos son aburridos.

Sherlock se levantó y empezó caminar entre las mujeres que lo miraban encantadas. Mycroft se agarró la cabeza sabiendo lo que su hermano iba hacer. Mami reina no estaría muy contenta.

Así, el joven Sherlock comenzó a hablar con cada una de las chicas presentes, luego de unos minutos, salían corriendo despavoridas.

Perfecto pensó Sherlock, al menos echarle en cara las cosas a los demás lo ayudaría a no aburrirse. Y mejor aún repelería a cualquier niña tonta. A lo lejos sus muy pocos amigos (si es que se les podía llamar así, a un grupo adinerado de nobles, interesados solo en su posición) entre ellos Jim miraba orgullosos el accionar del príncipe.

— ¿Harriet? ¿Harriet?—John buscaba en medio de las chicas que parecían abultadas mirando algo. Al parecer el príncipe estaba hablando con cada una de ellas. Le restó importancia, tenía que encontrar a Harriet. Su vestido largo y tonto no lo dejaba caminar. Las mujeres con las que chocaba lo miraban tildándolo de machona, sin educación, sin modales. ¿Qué esperaban? No se daban cuenta que era un hombre.

Entonces choco contra una mujer alta. Era la duquesa Kitty, era vecina y buena amiga de Jim. Por un momento la sangre se fue de la cara de John, era una mujer malvada y altanera. Si lo veía ahí lo delataría. Pero la mujer no giro ofendida. Estaba pendiente de algo más. John miro sobre su hombro, el príncipe se estaba dirigiendo hacia ella.

— Joven príncipe, es un honor estar en su fiesta. Tenga en cuenta a esta humilde sirvienta que a tiene experiencia y madurez—dijo melosa. El Príncipe se acercó a ella y la miro por un buen rato. John quería salir de ahí pero el cumulo de chicas era demasiado grande.

— ¿Humilde? de humilde no veo nada, más que joyas caras y demasiado extravagantes. Por el maquillaje en su cara solo puedo deducir que es más vieja de lo que muestra. El pelo teñido, primero de rojo y luego de rubio. Debería taparse mejor esas raíces. Además enviudo recientemente, lo sé por la marca de anillo en su dedo. Al parecer le gusta enviudar mucho, ya que hay marcas diferentes. Por sus uñas no creo que haga nada casero, debe tener algún esclavo que le hace sus cosas.

La mujer quedo estupefacta. Mientras todas las chicas murmuraban y se reían.

—¡Eso fue increíble!—Dijo John con entusiasmo, el príncipe tenía razón. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto y lo había sabido solo mirando a la mujer. Tarde se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando. Incluso el príncipe que lo veía sorprendido. Se sintió perdido ante el silencio de todos. Trato de taparse la cara y empezó a escabullirse por la muchedumbre. Dio gracias a Dios que la duquesa no lo había reconocido. Al final Harry tuvo razón, un vestido bonito hacia la diferencia.

Siguió empujando como pudo. Sin embargo una mano lo agarró. Su corazón se aceleró. Los peores pensamientos invadieron su mente. Seguramente la duquesa se dio cuenta. Trató de zafarse de la mano que lo agarró y giro para empujar a la mujer. Debía enfrentar su destino. Sin embargo para sorpresa no era otro que el príncipe Sherlock.

— ¿Eh? —John no sabía que decir o que hacer.

— ¿Es en serio? —el tono de voz del príncipe era dubitativo. Su semblante confundido.

—El... que—pregunto desconfiado el rubio, mientras trataba de retroceder hacia atrás.

— ¿De verdad crees que fue increíble?

— ¿Lo que dijiste hace un rato? —John lo miro aturdido.

—Claro, porque más iba a preguntar.

—Bueno…—dudó un instante pero tomo coraje—sí, fue increíble, estuvo genial.

El príncipe lo miro con unos ojos grandes, fascinados, como si hubiera hecho el descubriendo más grande de todos.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana.

— Si quieres puedo mandar a alguien más a buscarla.

—No, lo siento… ¿Qué haces? —Sherlock se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca.

— Cásate conmigo—sentenció luego de un momento.

— ¡EH! —John trato de zafarse nuevamente pero el príncipe parecía tener mucha fuerza.

—Cásate conmigo—los ojos del moreno brillaban con una resplandor que a John no le gustaba.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No me interesas.

—Tienes que casarte conmigo.

—No quiero.

—No seas idiota, soy el príncipe, todas quieren casarse conmigo.

—Pero a mí no me interesas—antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, John estaba acorralado en la pared por los brazos del príncipe. Eso se estaba poniendo feo.

—Muy bien, entonces tendré que besarte como dicen los libros.

— ¿Tú que…?—Protesto el rubio. Sherlock agarró la cabeza de John y lo posicionó para besarlo, el rubio lo miro estupefacto.

—¡Ni en tu sueño!— Un derechazo noqueo al joven príncipe que cayó al piso de espaldas.

Todas las chicas miraron en su dirección. El silencio fue absoluto en el salón.

— ¿John? ¿Hermano que haces aquí?— Harry salió de la muchedumbre—… ¿y ese atuendo? ¡Ooooh! Así que tú quería conquistar al príncipe—rió escandalosa su hermana.

—¿Conquis-…?—musito John— conquistar mis pelotas, salgamos de aquí.

John tomo a Harry de su mano y la arrastro hacia la salida. Mientras, ella se despedía con la mano de una jovencita que la miraba suspirando. Más tarde John se enteraría que su nombre era Clara.

Cuando llegaron a casa su padrastro no había vuelto. John le agradeció y prometió a Dios que iría a misa todos los domingos. Cuando Jim llegó estaba furioso y despertó a sus dos hijastros. El rubio temió por sus vidas un momento pero mientras Jim se desquitaba con la casa entendió que su padrastro no había descubierto su salida. Jim gritaba a los cuatro vientos y maldecía a la estúpida que había conquistado el corazón de Sherlock Holmes. Y por alguna razón le dio un escalofrío pero se le paso rápido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No paso ni una semana cuando Lestrade, el vocero oficial del reino, vino a dar un anunció importante al pueblo.

—Nuestro joven príncipe ha encontrado el amor verdadero, regocíjense—clamó

John estaba con su hermana mientras escuchaban el anuncio.

—Pero ella es muy tímida. Abandonó el palacio sin decir su nombre. Por eso nuestro joven príncipe ira a visitar a cada una de las señoritas del pueblo para que le den un puñetazo y él pueda deducir quién es su amada—finalizó.

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

—Escuchaste eso hermanito, se enamoró de ti—dijo Harry riéndose y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

John se agarraba la cabeza. El príncipe era un verdadero idiota.

_Fin._


End file.
